Famiglia Vongola XI
by Iron Firewings
Summary: Un extraño videojuego, un destello de luz, ¡y ahora estás atrapado en el mundo de Reborn! Qué cliché. En medio de un videojuego que parece ser la realidad, ¿qué haras? (Se aceptan OCs)


He visto miles de historias (okay no. No miles. Pero sí bastantes.) que tratan de los OCs de los lectores. También he leído muchas historias que tratan de la Undécima Generación, y varias de este tipo que incluyen a los OCs de la gente; y he pensado, ¿porqué no variar esto un poco? Señoras y señores, con todo mi ánimo, aquí les presento la increíble historia de...

QUÉ PASARÍA SI LA UNDÉCIMA GENERACIÓN FUERAMOS NOSOTROS.

Chanchanchan.

¿Que qué quiero decir con ésto? Pues es muy simple. Leed y entenderéis, mis queridos amantes de la mafia.

Un día, para tu sorpresa, te llega un nuevo videojuego a traves del correo. No has participado en ningún concurso últimamente, ni tampoco has hecho ningún pedido, así que no tienes claro de qué se trata, pero cuando abres el paquete descubres un flamante nuevo videojuego de nada menos que Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Es uno de tus animes/mangas favoritos, y aunque no habías oído nada de un nuevo videojuego, decides ignorarlo y abrirlo con una sonrisa.

_Vongola Famiglia XI_, dice el título. No puedes evitar sonreír.

Lo primero que aparece en tu pantalla es la parte de crear un personaje. Te dan varias elecciones, entre ellas tu tipo de Llamas y tu Caja Arma. Una vez terminado, le das a start. Ahí es cuando empieza la historia.

Aparecen imágenes de Namimori, la primera vez que Tsuna fue golpeado por una bala de la Última Voluntad, la pelea contra Mukuro, el conflicto del anillo, el futuro, e incluso imágenes de los dos últimos arcos del manga. Entonces aparece un texto.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi, mejor conocido como Dame-Tsuna, no aceptó el título de Vongola Decimo hasta la muerte del Noveno. Tras muchas discusiones, finalmente, Tsuna decidió que cambiaría la Familia. La devolvería a su origen, su estado de grupo de vigilantes que protegían a los débiles. Sawada Tsunayoshi, mejor conocido como Vongola Decimo en el mundo de la mafia, juró que cambiaría el mundo. _

_Y lo está haciendo, poco a poco. Aunque el trabajo más pesado recaerá sin duda alguna sobre la joven onceava generación. Han pasado veinte años desde entonces. Los Arcobaleno recuperaron su cuerpo adulto, la Décima Generación se ha ganado su propia reputación, y ahora es el momento de que la historia continúe. Ahora, es el momento de que las aventuras de la siguiente generación den inicio. Y con suerte, mantendrán el deseo del Décimo. _

Hay un destello de luz, y te envuelve la oscuridad...

¡Y despiertas en un lugar desconocido!

* * *

Básicamente, la gente que juega a este juego es transportada al mundo de Reborn! como su personaje. Si eres una chica, pero elegiste un personaje masculino, pues mala suerte, ¡ahora eres un chico! Toda este gente sabe acerca de KHR (o bueno, si alguien no tiene ni idea de qué es podría ser gracioso, así que lo dejo a vuestra decisión), y puede tomarselo con tanta seriedad como quiera. Puede creer que es un sueño o creer que es verdad pero no importarle o echar de menos a su familia, o cualquier cosa. En serio, todo vale.

La información que te pide el juego es la siguiente:

**Nombre:**

**Edad: **(por razones de deus ex machina, la edad es de entre 13 a 17 años)._  
_

**Caja Arma:**

**Arma:**

**Tipo de Llama:**

**Posición: ** (eres un Guardián a narices. ¿Pero de la Nube, Niebla, Tormenta...?)

**¿Hijo de? **(¿Tsuna? ¿Reborn? ¿Fon? ¿Hana? Quien sea está bien, pero preferiría mantener el realismo. Belphegor, Xanxus y Mukuro no tendrían hijos. O al menos sería mejor que no los tuvieran, para la salud mental del mundo.)

**Aspecto físico:**

**Personalidad: **_(Esto no lo rpegunta el juego, pero yo sí)_

**Historia:**

**Relaciones: **_(Simplemente habla del "Guardián del Rayo" o "Guardián de Sol" o así para los OCs. Poned como os llevais con algunos pjs Canon también.)_

**¿Quiere ser la mano derecha?** _(Va a haber una pelea sobre esto, lo puedo ver.)_

**Otros/Curiosidades:**

**REBORN Y LA POSICIÓN DE GUARDIÁN DEL SOL YA ESTÁ COGIDO.**

**(Aunque puedes usar a Reborn como padre si es Guardián de otro elemento u otra Familia, como dice abajo. Máximo: 1.)**

Aunque no le doy mucha importancia, si alguien quiere usar a otro pj, puede. Por ejemplo, si quieres ser el Guardián de la familia Cavallone, puedes hacerlo. Y si quieres tener un PJ que no tiene Llamas, o que no es un Guardián, también. Estarán en la historia y serán igual de importantes. Pero sólo aceptaré cuatro pjs de este tipo.

Y por favor variad? Digo, son diez personajes. Estaría bien que hubiera cinco chicos y cinco chicas, o seis chicas y cuatro chicos. Un numero equilibrado. Si no es mucha molestia.

Gracias por leer. Y espero que alguien participe xD


End file.
